Eifersucht
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Peter estaba molesto y eso era algo raro, ¿Logrará superar su mal humor?


Hola *w* nuevamente quiero compartir un fanfic de Peter y Erik ^^ adoro la relación padre e hijo de ambos xD así que os dejo leer :)

* * *

 **Eifersucht**

Peter no era una persona a la que le resultaba fácil enfadarse. Da igual lo que le hiciesen, él siempre acababa perdonando, por eso mismo todos estaban acostumbrados a ver al joven de cabellos plateados reír y tomar todo a broma. Incluso en las peleas siempre reía y decía algún comentario tonto para animar a sus compañeros.

Aún así hacía una semana que estaba visiblemente molesto. Nadie sabía que era lo que sucedía y tenían miedo de preguntar y acabar recibiendo su furia. Por eso mismo hasta sus mejores amigos se alejaron de él.

Lo que tenía preocupado a Peter era algo tonto, infantil incluso y por eso mismo tenía miedo de explicarlo, tenía miedo de la reacción de todos si lo expresaba en voz alta. Por eso mismo intentaba ocultar esos sentimientos, intentando soportar su propio mal humor y huyendo cada vez que veía al motivo de este. Pero no era tan fácil.

Justo cuando pensaba en las ganas que tenía de huir, apareció aquello que lo molestaba. Erik y Kurt entraron en la sala, sin siquiera darse cuenta de su presencia, pues estaban muy ocupados charlando animadamente en alemán. Peter no sabía alemán, jamás le interesó lo más mínimo un idioma tan complicado y en el que con confundir una sola letra cambiaba el significado drásticamente, definitivamente eso no era algo para alguien con poca paciencia como Peter.

Por eso mismo se sentía celoso, aunque no quería admitirlo, por la relación de su amigo y su padre.

Erik estaba feliz de poder practicar su bastante oxidado alemán con alguien y Kurt estaba contento de que alguien pudiese entenderlo completamente, pues todavía cometía muchos fallos al hablar en inglés. Por eso mismo ambos acabaron conversando un día en ese idioma y a saber de qué se la pasaban hablando siempre que se veían.

Aquello ponía de mal humor a Peter porque deseaba unirse a la conversación pero le faltaba el conocimiento, pues no hablaba ni una sola planta en alemán y el valor para unirse.

Peter no aguantaba más la situación, así que se levantó con intenciones de volver a su habitación y quizás así poder escuchar a Pink Floyd a todo volumen, pero para su mala suerte, su manera lenta de moverse llamó la atención de los alemanes.

\- ¿Peter? No te había visto amigo - sonrió Kurt

\- Es obvio que no me viste - murmuró Peter de manera que nadie más pudo escuchar aquello

\- ¿Está todo bien? - preguntó Erik mientras lo observaba preocupado

El joven Maximoff no tenía ganas de soportar la mirada preocupada de su padre y sentir su lástima, por lo que intentó salir de la situación.

\- Claro, ¿Por qué debería estar mal? - añadió el joven, pero su voz salió más herida de lo que deseaba

Erik lo notó, por supuesto que lo hizo, el mayor siempre notaba ese tipo de comentarios y miradas de su hijo, pues de alguna manera le recordaba mucho a su juventud.

\- Kurt, kannst du uns allein lassen? Ich muss was wichtiges mit meinem Sohn besprechen _(Kurt, ¿Puedes dejarnos solos? Debo hablar de algo importante con mi hijo)_ \- pidió el hombre en alemán, para que su hijo no pudiese entenderlo

Peter no pudo evitar hacer una mueca cuando escuchó nuevamente aquel idioma que estaba aprendiendo a odiar en las últimas semanas.

\- Natürlich, viel Glück dabei _(Por supuesto, mucha suerte con ello)_ \- dijo el azul antes de desaparecer teletransportándose

Peter ya podía imaginar la charla incómoda que se aproximaba, por eso mismo se dejó caer nuevamente en el sofá, esperando que aquello hiciese la espera más corta.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? - preguntó el mayor

\- Nada - respondió en el mismo instante el menor

\- Intentaste salir de una habitación a una velocidad normal, si eso no demuestra que algo te sucede, no se que más lo hará - explicó Erik

Por una vez Peter quiso maldecir la manera en la que Erik lo leía, no tenía ganas de abrirse y menos aún de confesar lo que le sucedía.

\- Siempre me regañan por ir rápido, pero cuando voy lento todo el mundo se preocupa, ¿Qué debo hacer entonces para que todos estén contentos? - preguntó molesto el joven

Erik se dio cuenta de que sería un trabajo duro sacarle a su hijo lo que le preocupaba, por lo que se sentó a su lado en el sofá, mientras miraba los objetos metálicos en la sala e intentaba calmarse y hablar relajado, como un padre normal.

\- Esto no tiene nada que ver con la velocidad, ¿Verdad? - preguntó el hombre

Peter se encogió de hombros, sin ganas de dar una respuesta decente.

\- ¿Hay algún estudiante que te moleste? - preguntó el mayor

\- Soy más rápido que cualquier idiota que lo intente, es imposible que me molesten - explicó Peter

\- ¿Es por alguna chica? - preguntó Erik intentando encontrar el problema de su hijo

Peter lo miró con los ojos abiertos, esa no se la esperaba.

\- ¿Quieres darme consejos amorosos? Creo que no eres el más indicado, sin ofender - añadió al joven

Lehnsherr no apartó la mirada, ni siquiera cambió su expresión.

\- No, no me gusta nadie - tuvo que confesar finalmente el menor

\- ¿Tienes problemas en alguna materia? - preguntó nuevamente Lehnsherr

\- No soy el mejor estudiante, pero sobrevivo -

\- Creo que me estoy quedando sin ideas - añadió el hombre

Peter podía ver que Erik realmente se preocupaba por él, parecía querer saber realmente lo que estaba mal con su hijo y de alguna manera eso le daba un buen sentimiento.

\- Alemán - murmuró Peter arrepintiéndose enseguida de lo que dijo

\- ¿Alemán? - preguntó el hombre sin comprender

Peter sabía que ya no tenía escapatoria, así que intentó explicarse lo mejor posible.

\- ¿Me enseñarías? - preguntó Peter bastante nervioso

Erik lo miró sorprendido, como si de repente algo en su cerebro comenzase a encajar.

\- ¿Puede ser que estuvieses celoso de mi relación con Kurt? - preguntó el mayor

Eso fue suficiente para Peter, por lo que intentó levantarse y huir. Pero Erik lo sujetó de la muñeca, impidiéndole la huida.

\- Suéltame - pidió el menor

\- Peter, por dios ya no eres un niño pequeño, deja de huir cada vez más que algo no te gusta - se quejó el hombre

\- No es tan fácil, por si no lo notaste, se me da muy bien huir - lo encaró Peter de mal humor

Erik tuvo que cerrar los ojos e intentar tranquilizarse, pues comenzaba a perder los nervios y sentía todos los metales moverse.

\- Por favor, sé sincero - pidió el hombre intentando ser paciente - Si algo de lo que hago te molesta, me gustaría que me lo dijeses en la cara en lugar de comportarte extraño o huir -

\- No es tan fácil admitir que soy un idiota, a pesar de lo fácil que me resulta admitir que soy un perdedor - murmuró el menor

\- No eres un perdedor, eres alguien valiente y que no teme hacer lo que cree correcto, eres bastante travieso pero supongo que es algo normal - admitió Erik

Aquello logró animar bastante al joven, pues no todos los días escuchaba semejantes cumplidos de parte del temido hombre.

\- ¿De verdad piensas eso de mi? - preguntó Peter

\- Por supuesto - dijo Erik mientras revolvía los cabellos plateados del menor con cariño

\- ¿Entonces no necesito aprender alemán? - preguntó el menor creyendo que se podría librar

\- De eso nada, no puede ser que mi hijo no conozca mi idioma, así que tendré que ocuparme personalmente de enseñarte - explicó Erik

\- Creo que ahora no me parece tan mal si quieres ignorarme con Kurt - se quejó Peter

\- De eso nada, mein Sohn _(mi hijo)_ \- dijo el mayor mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro

\- ¿Qué narices significa eso? ¿Es un insulto? - preguntó el joven con miedo

Lo que Peter no sabía, es que cada vez que Erik hablaba en alemán, era para acabar elogiando a su hijo, lo cual siempre era gracioso para Kurt, puesto que nadie estaba acostumbrado a ver al hombre hablando cariñosamente de alguien, pero era algo bueno de ver.

\- Ich freue mich für dich, mein Freund _(me alegro por ti, amigo mío)_ \- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa mientras buscaba otra cosa que hacer para pasar el tiempo

 **Fin**


End file.
